Dochas Sidhe
Dóchas Sidhe is a race of Fae descended from Oberon and is the last known race of Fae in existence after the Big Three vanished, as Amandine was Oberon's youngest daughter. Description (Defined) Fae race of Blood-workers: those with the power of Blood Magic. There are only two Dóchas Sidhe in existence (formerly three if you count Gillian before she was given the Changeling's Choice). About Powers and Abilities * Blood Magic: ability to garner memories from people's blood, sharing some similarities to Daoine Sidhe * Can smell magical signatures like a bloodhound, are even able to follow the trail they leave behind * can change the balance of someone's blood (unconsciously can alter their own blood if either a mixed blood or changeling as October has proven) * might be able to clarify the complicated bloodlines that have a reputation for going mad * break shape-shifting spells depending on the balance of their blood * tilt a changeling's blood all the way human or all the way Fae * Advanced healing - October has survived multiple near-fatal injuries, the worst of them a fall from a great height in Arden's knowe to the point where she broke bones that were unbreakable), August had survived a skull fracture and healed within minutes, their blood can be used in regeneration potions as proven with Siwan Yates and the Silences royal family * Changelings show resilience to forced blood change - only seen in Toby. Toby was able to keep herself from turning fully human when she was fighting her goblin-fruit addiction, and also when she had been elf-shot. It would've been implied that August would've ripped Toby's fae blood out completely if she wasn't Dochas Sidhe and able to resist. * Can borrow magic like Daoine Sidhe, but it is unclear if they can create blood charms as Toby drank the blood of both the Windermere twins directly. ✾ There's a suggestion that if they knew what they were looking for, they could un-knot that mess that happens in changelings that gives them all of the power and none of the blocks against what should or should not be possible for their breed. Drawbacks *If you’re using blood for fuel, you’re probably losing it and need to replenish, and thus need to eat something. *Riding blood has the same risks as a Daoine Sidhe *If a Dóchas Sidhe is injured to the point of unconsciousness, that leaves them vulnerable despite their advanced healing, as the Luidaeg noted that Toby was unbreakable, but not unkillable. This also Characteristics and Nature Physical Description * There are only two female Dóchas Sidhe in existence - one pureblood and one changeling - so it is unclear what all pureblood Dóchas Sidhe, much less a male, are supposed to look like, though October notes that her hair and skin is getting lighter as she inches closer to her Fae nature. August, who has the Torquill trademark red hair and gold eyes, has color-saturated features that mirror a watercolor painting. Other Details * It is revealed that the purpose of the Dóchas Sidhe is to "bring Oberon home". * Their advanced healing factor may have been an influence from the curse Maeve inflicted upon Amandine's mother Janet, which literally prevents her from dying from any means possible. Dóchas Sidhe Characters * Amandine (Firstborn) * October Daye (changeling, inching closer to fae) *August Torquill (formerly mixed blood, rendered pureblood by Amandine) *Gillian Marks (formerly thinblooded changeling, rendered mortal by Toby, currently a Selkie) External References *Thess vs the Dóchas Sidhe - Thess vs the World Category:Types of fae